The objective of this project is to characterize dose-response relationships, toxicity, and carcinogenic potential of chloroprene administered by inhalation to rats and mice in 2-year chronic studies. Animals will be exposed for 6 hours per day, 5 days per week for 2 years. At the end of the two years, all animals will be given gross and microscopic histopathologic evaluations.